Which One do I Choose?
by Forgotten Neko with Hugs
Summary: Hiccup doesn't know what to think. His boyfriend, Jack, broke up with him just a week ago and now his dad is telling him their moving to a small island called Berk. The only thing he want's to do is stay in his room forever. He doesn't want to face anyone. But that all changes when he finally moves to Berk. I don't know how to explain the pairing but it is Hijack. Please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Hijack story so sorry if it's not very good! I tried my best!

I hope you like it and if so, please review!

So yeah, here's Chapter 1!

It was a bright, sunny day in Burgess. The snow on the ground lite up as the sun showed down on the town. Everyone was out and bustling, the kids were playing while adults shopped and chatted augments themselves. It seems like everyone was out.

Everyone but One.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III laid in his bed, face first in his pillow. It has been a week since Jack Overland Frost broke up with him. He was used to it though, having his feelings messed with, being used just to be thrown away. But Jack was different. Why?

Jack Frost deflowered Hiccup. Popped his cherry. Penetrated his walls and broke through. Hiccup gave Jack his virginity, thinking they would always be together, never thinking he would dump him a week later.

Hiccup has been locked in his room since, only coming out to eat, feed his dog, Toothless, and cleaning himself up.

Stoic noticed his son's behavior and has already tried and failed to cheer his son up and get him to go to school. Stoic never thought Jack would hurt his son so bad. If he knew he would never have let his son date the heart breaking teen.

Stoic knew he had to do something. He talked to all of Hiccup's friends to see if they could draw him out of his room and to get him to go to school. That didn't work, Hiccup just threw his phone out his window when his dad came back from talking to his friends.

He tried to get him out by saying Toothless was sick. He thought it worked when Hiccup opened the door, only to see Toothless sleeping on him bed, safe as sound.

He even tried threatening him by saying that if he didn't come out, he would torch the door. Hiccup soon yelled back that it wouldn't be smart to flame a second floor bedroom, especially if it's above your own room.

Stoic almost gave up til he got a letter in the mail from his old friend, Gobber. He sent his salutation, asking how things are, before getting to the topic. Stoic's home land, Berk, has been doing fine while he was away until their Governor passed away. Gobber then asked Stoic if he could come back to Berk and be their Governor. The town already knows that Gobber would ask this and are okay with Stoic coming back.

Stoic was going to say no, not thinking he would be good enough, till a thought came to his mind. If they moved, they would be away from Jack. If Jack was gone, Hiccup would forget about him or at least be okay with coming out and going to school again. And in due time, Hiccup could find another boy to like.

Stoic pat himself on the back for the great idea and quick started writing Gobber back, agreeing to be the Governor.

AN:Sorry it's short. I hope it's a good start for the story! Please review and tell me how I did. You don't have to Fav. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

So here is Chapter 2! I have been working on this since I got back from school! I hope it's good!

Chapter 2

Stoic stood in front of Hiccup's door. He clenched the letter from Gobber in his hand, thinking over how Gobber wrote how they would have to move soon, so they need to come within the next two weeks. He thought over what he should, how to brake it down to his son so he wont freak til Hiccup opened the door.

Hiccup's eyes were red and puffy and he had tear stains on his cheeks. He only had on dark green baggy pajama pants and a over sized light green t-shirt that had a very large black dragon on it, it's green cat eyes staring right out of the shirt.

Hiccup looked at his dad with sad eyes before asking in a groggy, "What do you need to tell me dad?" Stoic looked surprised that his son knew he needed to speak with him til Hiccup said, "You were standing outside my door for the past half hour. When you do that, you need to talk to me."

Stoic nodded, realizing he had stood in front of his door for a while. He walked in and sat down on Hiccup's bed, being careful not to sit on Toothless. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for Hiccup to sit next to him. Hiccup sighed, knowing that his dad was going to talk about how he's been locked up in his room to long. He sat down and Toothless moved to set his head down on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup scratched behind his ear as he looked around his room.

Stoic pulled the letter out and said, "Son, I know your going through a rough time. With the break up and all. And I know you wish to not go to school, which I'm okay with since you are a straight A student. But you can't stay in your room forever." Hiccup looked up at his dad and was about to say he would try and go back to school till Stoic interrupted, saying, "That's why I've decided that we should move to my homeland Berk, were they asked me to be the Governor. I think it would be a smart idea to move away, start new."

Hiccup looked at his dad surprised. Berk? They haven't been their since moved away back when he was 5-years-old. That was 12 years ago. Are thy really going back?

Stoic smiled at his son and said, "The town actually asked me to come back and be Governor and I agreed, as long as your okay with moving." Hiccup looked at his dad before looking down at Toothless, who fell asleep in his lap, and said, "Can... you give me time to think this over?" Stoic nodded, understanding that this was a big thing to ask his son. He would have to leave the place he grew up in. He would have to leave his friends. Leave the place he knew for a long time. Stoic got up, telling Hiccup to tell him he had to make up his mind soon.

As soon as Stoic left the room. Hiccup grabbed his phone and checked his messages, seeing if Jack messaged him. No new messages. He sighed and thought things over. Moving? To Berk? Would he fit in? Would the people their like having him back? He already knew Gobber would love to see him again. But what about his friends? Okay, Astrid and Fishlegs would probably be the only ones that would care that he left but still. But... he would leave Jack. Get away from him. Never to see him again...

Hiccup didn't understand why but... he actually liked the idea of never seeing Jack again. Not seeing him hit on another person. Not have Jack ignore him. Not even having to deal with Jack ever again. It sounded fantastic to him. Sure he would miss his friends, but Hiccup was starting to think this whole moving idea was actually a really good one.

Hiccup got up and ran down stairs, finding his dad in the kitchen. Stoic looked at his son running in and before he can say or ask anything, Hiccup smiled for the first time in days and said, "Dad, I really like the idea of moving back to Berk."

A/N: I was hoping to do a long chapter but, school stuff and all. I'm sorry, I hope this is good enough! I'll make sure to make a longer chapter this weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter 3, like I promised. I hope you all like it!

Chapter 3

Hiccup sat in the back seat of his dad's car, Toothless's head laid in his lap. At the moment, the car sat in a boat that was taking the Haddock's to the island of Berk. Stoic was asleep, after pulling an all nighter to get to the boat on time. Toothless was asleep too. Hiccup was wide awake thought, think over the past one and a half weeks since he said he was moving.

He went back to school and told all his friends what was happening. He was right when he said that Astrid and Fishlegs were going to be the only ones that would miss him since Snotlout just said it was sad before eyeing Astrid and Ruffnut and Tuffnut thought he was joking, they didn't realize it was the truth til just a couple of days ago. If Jack knew he was moving, he didn't seem to care. He was hitting on this girl the whole time he was back in school. What was her name? Toothina? Whatever. It was a hard week, but he got through it. Luckily, he didn't have to go the last half because he had to pack everything. Astrid and Fishlegs came over after school and helped and it seemed that Astrid as really sad to be putting all of Hiccup's stuff in different boxes.

Hiccup knew that Astrid had a small crush on him. And she understand's that Hiccup just didn't like the opposite sex like he did the same. Still, she seemed to hold on to that little crush. Fishlegs, mean while, seemed to be putting everything back. It took longer and Fishlegs had to leave before Hiccup's whole room was unpacked. They finished just before the sun went down. Astrid stayed a little longer before leaving, giving Hiccup a goodbye hug, since he was leaving when she was in school, and left.

The next day, the mover's came and packed the furniture and boxes into a moving truck, leaving Hiccup, Stoic, and Toothless with an empty house. Hiccup went over the house one more time, memories running through his mind. The first time he brought Astrid over. The day Hiccup adopted Toothless. The day his dad said he was proud of him. The day he came out to his dad.

Memories zoomed through his mind from when he was five years old to now. And Hiccup realized he remember everything but the night he spent with Jack. That memory never came up, making Hiccup realize that night was not important as the others. Jack never said that he loved Hiccup, Hiccup always said it. He finally realize that Jack wasn't so important.

Hiccup walked out of his old house to his dad's car, looked at it one more time before climbing into the back seat, Toothless jumping in after him.

Hiccup looked out the window of the car, looking out at the water. He hoped Berk was going to be a nice place. He barely remembered what the place was like. He asked his dad and he said that just an island full of a lot of different kind of people. Stoic didn't say anything else, which worried him.

He kept having thoughts about how everyone wouldn't like him and how they'll shun him for being homosexual. How they wouldn't like a skinny boy like him. They would probably expect a muscular jock like Snotlout.

As Hiccup worried, he missed the big glacier that passed the boat. It wasn't until a much bigger one, one that cast a shadow over the whole car, did Hiccup notice all the ice that was in the water. Hiccup shivered, a blast of cold air blasted through a crack he had in the window when his dad shut the engine off so Toothless wouldn't over. Hiccup rolled the window up fast before grabbing a blanket from off the front passenger seat and wrapping him and Toothless up.

A thought came to Hiccup's mind. A thought of how when Burgess had it's first snow, Jack told Hiccup how he loved the cold. But as soon as the thought came, it went. Hiccup didn't give it a second.

His dad woke up after about an hour and it was another hour til they made it to Berk. They got there, Gobber was waiting for them at the docks.

"Hello boys!" Gobber yelled as he waved a prosthetic hand at the two. Stoic smiled at his old friend before walking over and shaking his none prosthetic arm. Hiccup walked up to Gobber, Gobber looked at Hiccup before saying, "My you've grow! You were a wee little tot before you moved away. Now look at you, your so tall, almost taller than me!"

Hiccup smiled at Gobber before shaking his hand and saying, "It's great to see you again too, Gobber." Gobber smiled before pointing to an old pick up truck and saying , "Well, you two can follow me. I'll be taking you to your new home."

Stoic nodded and him and Hiccup walked over and got back in the car. They soon left the docks and drove into a little town. Hiccup stared out the window the whole time, taking notes on what kind of shops Berk had and what the people looked like and things like that. They passed by a high school and Stoic pointed at it, telling Hiccup that that was going to be the school he was going to. They passed the school and a little bit more of town before they started to pass by houses.

The houses were large looking and everyone had a chimney. They're were little kids playing with each other while parent's sat on the front porch and talked. Some saw Stoic in the car and waved and others just smiled. He didn't see any teens his age so far, only to remember it was the middle of the day, the high school was still in but probably not the middle or elementary.

They soon passed all the houses and started driving through some woods. They stopped five minutes at a house just like they ones from earlier only a little bigger. It was pretty, had a beautiful creamy white color with some green mixed in. It looked to be at least two stories tall and had an attic while having a lot of windows. The door was a big, oak wood door with a big dragon carved into the door.

Hiccup gaped at the house before Toothless barked him back into reality. Hiccup got out and Toothless jumped out too, running up the new house and pawing at the door. Gobber laughed before saying, "I didn't know you two had a dog! He seems to like the door carving!" Hiccup nodded before going up to the house. He grabbed the handle of the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The front foyer had a stair case going up and had two door ways, one going into what looked like could be a living room on the left and one that looked like it could be a dinning room on the right. The dinning room had an opening a very large kitchen. Through a small hallway past the stair case was a master bedroom and bath, obviously going to be his fathers bedroom.

The upstairs had two bedrooms, both identical in size(which was large for a bedroom), a large bathroom with both a shower and a tub, and a large study. The study already had bookshelf's and actually had a few books still up on it. One was a strange dictionary like book, one was a book of old fairy tales, some he know some he didn't, and the last one was a book dedicated to the moon.

Hiccup found it strange to dedicate something to a giant rock, but after reading the first few pages, actually really liked the book. He set it back on the shelf before walking out of the room, back down stairs, and back outside where Gobber and Stoic were talking. "So, do you like it?" Hiccup smiled and said, "The place actually amazing. Lot's of room, and their's a study up stairs."

Gobber smiled and said, "I knew you would like the study." Gobber looked at his watch before saying, "I got to go. Things to do, people to see. But I'll be back to more to help you two unpack!" Stoic nodded and said goodbye to his friend before Gobber got back in his pickup truck and drove off.

Hiccup and Stoic went to their car, opened the trunk and pulled out the few things they brought. Hiccup had his backpack full of personal items, a art book he drew in, and another set of cloths. Hiccup also had an sleeping bag since the mover's wont be here til tomorrow with their beds. Stoic had the same thing only also had a trunk full of thing's he wouldn't let the mover's touch.

When the walked into the house, they went their separate way's, Stoic going to the master bedroom and Hiccup upstairs to put his stuff in one of the bedrooms and going into the study.

Hiccup stayed in the study til the moon peaked up behind a few tree's. He was now reading the fantasy book, reading about warrior princesses and other magical things. He closed the book after seeing the moon and went into his bedroom, the one that was forest green with black trimmings.

He rolled out his sleeping bag and slipped in. He look at the moon, thinking over what he read in the book in the study. The man that wrote it, a man named North, said that if the moon told you something, to believe it. It also said that if you shouldn't be afraid of anything that wasn't real. Hiccup smiled at the moon and rolled over, slowly slipping into a deep sleep.

A/N: I did it! A long chapter! I hope you like it! Please send a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

Here's Chapter 4!

Sorry it's not much!

Chapter 4

Jack sat in his first hour class, staring at the door, concern in his eyes. It was the Thursday morning and Hiccup wasn't there. He didn't think much of it at first, Hiccup was out for a week a while back, but when the teacher did role call, yelling out everyone's name, she didn't yell Hiccup's. Astrid didn't seem to notice, like she expected it. He didn't know what was going on, Hiccup looked just fine last week.

Jack decided to visit Hiccup's locker, since he knew his locker combo, and see if there is a answer in there. He raised his hand the teacher glared at him before asking what he wanted. He asked to use the bathroom and the teacher gave a long sigh before grabbing the hall pass and throwing it at him, telling him if he wasn't back in ten minutes, he was locked out of the class room for the rest of the hour and fails everything they do that hour.

As soon as he was outside the class room, he ran down the halls and almost crashed into Hiccup's locker. He entered the code, 30-26-60-20-60-18, and opened it up, only to see an empty locker. 'Where's all his stuff?!' Jack thought as he searched through it for anything at all, but it was clean as a whistle, not even a note or anything. Jack ran into the bathroom and took out his cell. "Hiccup, where are you?" Jack messaged him as he got into a stall and locked it. He was in there for five more minutes and Hiccup still didn't message back.

Jack knew he had to get back to class so he slipped his phone back into his pocket and went back to class. He couldn't stop thinking of what could have happened to Hiccup.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup woe up to the sun pouring into his room. He got up and soon noticed that he was in his bed and all his furniture was in his room. He questioned how Gobber and Stoic got everything in, got him in bed, and not wake him up once. He got up and changed his cloths before walking out of his room and down stairs. His dad and Gobber were sitting at the table, enjoying some donut's they got after moving all the furniture.

Hiccup greeted them before grabbing a donut and taking a bite from it. He saw a pamphlet in his father's hand, easily reading out Dragon Trainer High on the front. Stoic handed Hiccup the pamphlet and said, "This is the school we passed yesterday. You'll be attending it sometime Monday or so." Hiccup nodded and looked through the pamphlet and stopped when he saw that they had a supreme art class. He had a knack for art since his first year of Junior High, when he got put in art so he wouldn't cause any accidents in gym.

Gobber and Stoic talked about the town and jobs and things while Hiccup listened in while eating. Gobber was just talking about his Dentist job when the doorbell rang. Hiccup got up to get and when he opened it, he saw a little girl, probably ten years old, with long brown hair and bright, brown eye's. She held a big plate of cookies that seem to be weighing her down. She smiled up at Hiccup before saying, "Hi! I'm Emma! Are you the new neighbors?"

Hiccup smiled down at the little girl before saying, "Nice to meet you Emma! Yes, we are! I'm Hiccup." Emma giggled before lifting the tray of cookie's to Hiccup and said, "These are for you! My mom made them! She told me to tell you 'Welcome to the Neighborhood'!" Hiccup took the plate of cookie's and said, "Thank you very much! Me and my dad will love them!" Emma gasped and said, "You live with only one of your parent's too?" Hiccup nodded and Emma smiled more and said, "Me too! I live with my Mommy and older brother!" Hiccup smiled and thought 'She's such a strong little girl. She seems okay with not having a dad.' Emma smiled before they heard a bell. Emma turned towards the sound before turning back and saying, "I got to go, that's probably my brother. It was nice meeting you Hiccup!"

"It was nice to meet you too, Emma." Hiccup said as he watched the little girl run off before closing the door. He put the cookie's in the kitchen and went up stairs to his room. He passed his bedroom window and looked up at the forest tat stood behind his house. It was tall and green and very lushic, very beautiful for a forest. Hiccup glad he moved. He actually asked himself why he moved again, only to remember when he saw his phone.

"Hiccup, where are you?!"

I added Emma! I'm happy! And sorry, this is all i'm doing right know! I had Band Practice this whole week and tomorrow I'm celebrating my birthday with my friends! Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5!

I'm sorry it's small again.

And I kinda dropped off the base of the earth...

Chapter 5

It was Monday. Still no sign of Hiccup. Jack decided to talk to Astrid to see where he was.

Jack walked up to Astrid and her friends who's names he couldn't recall. She glared at him before she said, "What?!" "Where is he?" Jack said sternly. He didn't want to start a fight, especially with a girl, but will if it's necessary. "Why should we tell you?" One of the blond twins said. The male one. I turn my attention back to Astrid and said, "Because I... I care." Astrid rolled her eyes and said, "You got a funny way of showing it. You broke up with him. You broke his heart. And now he's gone."

Gone? Does...does she mean? "And if you think Hiccup died, he didn't." Astrid said before turning to walk away. Jack let out a sigh of relief before asking, "Then where is he!" Astrid turned to him, looked him in the eye, said, "He moved away. Far from here. Far from you." and walked away.

Jack couldn't believe it. Moved away? He didn't believe it. He ran out of school, out into the street. He almost got hit by a car, but he didn't care. He ran and ran. And it began to snow. He ran and ran and ran. Hiccup's house was in his sight. He ran and ran and ran and ran. He ran in, into an empty house. He ran upstairs and into Hiccup's room, to find nothing. He fell to his knee's cause he knew. Knew it was to late to get Hiccup back. To late to say he was sorry. To late to admit he loved him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup sat in the office of Dragon Trainer High. He already talked to the principal and got his schedule, he was just waiting for the student that would lead him to all his classes. He was nerves. It took him a while to be friends with Astrid, so making some here would be harder.

The walked in a girl with long, extremely bush, bright red hair. She looked round with her bright blue eyes before laying them on Hiccup. She smiled at him before saying in thick Scottish accent, "Hello there, You must be Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded and smiled at the firey red head. She nodded before extending her hand and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Merida."

Hiccup cheered up a little. Merida seemed nice. Maybe he will make friends...

So here! Yay! I hope ya'll like it. Updates all weekend! And I have a 4 day weekend!


	6. AN

I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I have school and band practice and dance and I need to re watch Tangled and Brave and I have projects and things are happening and I'm sorry. I'll try an update soon.

I'm so sorry.

-Forgotten Neko


	7. Chapter 6

I am so sorry! I have had school and stuff and so much band practice that by the weekend, I am to tired to think.

But I had it easy this week and had the energy to write this!

I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 6

Hiccup sat happily in his room. It was his first day and everything went perfectly well. After Merida showed him to his first class, he met Rapunzel or Punzy for short, a kind, blonde haired girl that is talented at the arts of baking, music, and art itself, and her boyfriend Flynn, a cocky boy that once you get to know is really nice. They talked and became friends instantly before their first hour class could end.

Second hour, Hiccup met up with Merida again and got to know her better. After sharing together, Hiccup learned that:

1. Merida had triplet little brothers that like to mess around with their neighbors.

2. Merida is a excellent archer and is the captain of the archery team.

3. Her mom wishes for Merida to find a boy to date while Merida wishes to just stay single.

4. Merida's father was a old Army solder that got an honorable discharged after he got his leg blow off trying to save his army buddies from a surprise attack.

and 5. Merida doesn't know whether she likes boys or girls.

Hiccup reassured her that she would find out sooner or later and easily admitted that he was gay. Merida seemed to cheer up a little more and thanked Hiccup.

After that he talked to Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn through out the rest of the school day and got to walk home with them. He sat happily in his room now, messaging Astrid about his day and his new friends while playing with Toothless.

His dad wouldn't be home till late, since today was his first day as Governor, so Hiccup had to fend for himself till then. Hiccup thought for a while and decided to take Toothless out for a walk in the woods.

He grabbed his cell phone and whistled for Toothless as he walked down stairs and to the back door. Toothless bounded down the stairs and to his master and friend excitedly, ready to explore the new world, to him, he was in. Hiccup smiled at his eager friend an opened the back door for the dog. Toothless ran outside and into the worlds, ready to see new things he never saw before.

Hiccup followed slowly after, enjoying the evergreen forest. It was so lush and free of all the other things in the world, it made Hiccup at peace. He walked for a time till he came to a lake. It was deserted and untouched by anything made by man, it was beautiful in Hiccup's eyes. He was about to talk towards it till he heard a loud laugh coming his way.

Not knowing what to do, Hiccup hid behind a rock, afraid to get in trouble by the man or boy that was coming. After a while and not hearing anything, Hiccup looked up from behind the rock to see a boy, just about his age, stand at the lake. Emma was with him, holding his hand as they stared at the calm waters. Hiccup didn't know what to do so he sat and watch the two.

They stood their for a while till Emma said, "Come on, Jackson. Let's go home now." The boy, Jackson, shook his heard before saying that Hiccup could not hear. Emma sighed before letting go of her brother's hand before leaving. Jackson stood there for a while. Hiccup watched and soon had the urge to see what Jackson looked like. All he could tell was that he had brown hair and was about a few inches taller than him. He moved to look only to set on a twig, the snapping noise catching Jackson's attention. When Jackson turned to Hiccup, Hiccup stood their horror struck at what he saw.

Jackson was a splitting image of Jack. The only difference was the hair, eye, and skin color. Everything else looked the same. Hiccup was scared, only thinking that Jackson was Jack. That Jack followed him to make his life miserable by reminding him of what he took and what he did. Hiccup didn't know what to do, he was frighten to the stage of shock. When Jackson moved closer to Hiccup, Hiccup's senses kicked and did the one thing they could do. They forced Hiccup to run. Hiccup turned around and bound back to his home. He ran and ran and soon heard foot steps running after him.

He ran till it hurt his legs and as he looked back see if Jackson was still following him, he tripped on a root of a tree that was jutting out of the ground. He fell hard and scraped himself up a little. I he moved to get up he saw a hand extended out in front of him. He looked up to see a grinning Jackson trying to help Hiccup. Hiccup jumped before scooting away from Jackson.

Jackson looked surprised at his and moved closer to Hiccup. Hiccup flinched and whimpered like Jackson just hit him. Jackson was confused. 'Why is he scared? Did I do something?' Jackson thought before he inched closer to Hiccup. Hiccup closed his eyes as he felt a tear of fear slip down his cheek as Jackson moved to touch him. "Please, just leave me alone Jack." Hiccup barely whispered. Even though it was faint, Jackson heard it and immediately move away from Hiccup. Jackson hasn't heard that name in a long time and hearing it struck a nerve in him. He looked at Hiccup before saying, "I'm sorry." and running off, running back home.

After a minute, Hiccup got up went home. When he got their, Toothless laid by the front door, waiting for his friend to return. He cheered up when he saw Hiccup but soon frowned when he saw the look on Hiccup's face something happened and it hurt his friend. Hiccup went inside and went to his room, trudging up the stairs. His father still wasn't home, which shocked Hiccup a little since he thought he would. When he got to his room, Hiccup laid on his and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what to think, the only thought running through his mind was Jackson and Emma and Jack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jackson sat in his room, holding an old picture that was taken a long time ago. Emma walked in and saw her brother and understood he wanted to be alone. She looked at the picture, the picture of a happy mom, a proud dad, a sweet baby girl and a pair of identical 6 year old twins smiling and pushing at each other. One had brown mess hair and brown eyes that stood out a little from his lightly tanned skin. That she knew as Jackson himself, Jackson Frost. The other had the same messy hair only silver-ish white hair and icy blue eyes that complimented his pale, white almost like skin. That she knew as he long lost brother and Jackson's forgotten twin, Jack Frost.

Again I am so sorry for my absence. I hope you will forgive me.

P.S. Please favor. and comment!


	8. Chapter 7

I FINALLY update! I'm so sorry! I had writers block and I-Leap and junk! Trust me when I saw I've actually been really depressed that I was holding this off for so long.

I would just like to thank the sweet little anon on tumblr for sending me an idea on what to write. Thank you so much, love. You helped me oput so much!

So yeah, no more babble from me. Enjoy Chapter 7!

Chapter 7

Hiccup groaned as his alarm clock rang loudly. He shut it off and rolled over in is bed, ready to go back to sleep. Toothless, already awake, barked at his friend and bit Hiccup's blanket, tearing it away from him. "Okay, Okay. I'm up!" Hiccup said as he groggily got up. Hiccup yawned and stumbled around his room, got dress and ready for his second day of school.

As soon as Hiccup was ready, he ran down stairs and into the kitchen. He filled up Toothless's bowl grabbed an apple for himself. Hiccup ran out the door, Toothless barking a goodbye at him, and ran to school.

'Dang it! Why do we have to live so far away from the high school?' Hiccup thought as he jogged down the side block. Finally, Hiccup made it to school. He ran into his first class just as the bell rang and sat down next to Merida. "Where were you? You were almost late for class." Merida whispered as the teacher began class. "Had a tough time getting up this morning. I didn't sleep much last night." Hiccup whispered back. He really didn't sleep at all last night. With his encounter with "Jack" still fresh in his mind, he didn't sleep a wink.

"Really? You okay? Need to talk about it?" Merida whispered. "I'l... I'll tell you later." Hiccup whispered back. Merida nodded and caught up with the teacher's lecture. Hiccup sighed as he tried to figure out how he was going to talk to Merida.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup sat with Merida, Punzie, and Flynn at lunch, all eyes on him. He sighed before saying, "Okay, before I cam here to Berk... I had a boyfriend." Punzie gasped and awed before saying, "You must be sad because you miss him." Hiccup rolled his eyes and said, "Actually, the quiet opposite . He broke up with me a week after... You know." Merida gasped and covered her mouth. "I don't even know the guy and I don't like him." Flynn said. Hiccup smiled weakly. "Yeah, I was pretty down for a whole week. Then my dad got me to agree to move here. I've been happy since. But yesterday..." Hiccup trailed off, not sure how to explain yesterday's events.

Hiccup looked up, finally finding the words only to lose them again. There, just behind Merida, Flynn, and Rapunzel, was Jackson (or as Hiccup saw him, "Jack") standing just a few feet away, staring at Hiccup. Hiccup stared with fear before getting up. "I... I got to go." Hiccup said as he slowly walked away. "But- but what about the rest of your story, Hiccup?" Punzie asked as she frowned. "I'm sorry... I... I just... I just got to go!" Hiccup said, yelling the last part. Hiccup ran out of the cafeteria, slipping slightly across the floor.

Hiccup heard sneakers squeaking on the floor behind him and when he looked back, he saw "Jack" running after him. Hiccup quickened his run and tried his best to shake off "Jake", taking as many twists and turns as he could. Finally, Hiccup ended up on the other side of the school. Hiccup had lost "Jack" but could hear his sneakers squeaking closer and closer. Hiccup looked for a place ti hide and could only find the boys bathroom that no one used. He ran in and looked to see if there was any other way out. There were none.

Hiccup's breath hitched when he heard the squeaking stop just outside the bathroom. He heard the door open and watched in terror as "Jack" walked in. Hiccup was breathing heavily, like all the air in his lungs were taken away from him. "Jack" looked at Hiccup for a second before chuckling. "Dang, you run fast. Thought of joining the track team." "Jack" said as he chuckled. Hiccup, at the statement, became angry. All his fear went away and it was all replaced by nothing but red, hot anger.

"How dare you." Hiccup said as he glared at "Jack". "Jack's chuckles stopped and looked at Hiccup surprised. "How dare you chase after me. How dare you chuckle and try and make a joke to me. AFTER ALL YOU PUT ME THROUGH!" Hiccup yelled as he clenched his hands into fists. "Jack" seemed slightly taken aback by this, stepping back only slightly "YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD NEVER HURT ME! AND YOU GO BEHIND YOUR WORDS AND BRAKE UP WITH ME AFTER YOU DEFLOWERED ME! I WAS A WRECK! I COULDN'T EVEN GET OUT OF BED, CAUSE I WAS IN SO MUCH PAIN! THEN I MOVE AWAY, AND I WAS SO HAPPY TO BE AWAY FROM YOU FOR CAUSING ME SO MUCH PAIN! BUT HERE YOU ARE, TO HURT ME AGAIN I BET! GOD DAMN IT JACK JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hiccup began to cry slightly, mostly cause of the pain that was blooming in his chest and throat.

"You already hurt me enough! What more could you want?" Hiccup asked as he slid down to the floor. Every part of his body hurt again, just like it did the morning he woke up after Jack had broken up with him. "Jack" was stunned before he said, "I'm sorry. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm not Jack." Hiccup looked up suddenly at Jackson and quickly realized his mistake. Jack always had the vibe of never listening to anyone and doing what he please. Jackson...He had the vibe of a caring young boy and a protective brother. Jackson seemed like the kind of guy that could be trusted with anything, while Jack could only be trusted to do a prank right.

Hiccup stared for a moment before looking down. "I'm sorry. You two look so much alike." Jackson slightly chuckled before saying, "We better. We are twins after all." Hiccup looked at the word 'twins'. "Jack... never told me he had a brother, let alone a twin." Hiccup said as he rubbed his eyes. Jackson frowned slightly and said, "Yeah, I'm not surprised to hear. He really doesn't care about me. Or Emma. Or mom."

Jackson walked over to hiccup and squatted down next to him. "But enough about Jack. I just want to make sure your okay." Jackson extended his hand out. "I'm Jackson." Hiccup stared at the hand before looking up at Jackson. "I'm Hiccup." Hiccup said as he grabbed Jackson's hand.

Again, sorry for the wait. Please comment and Favor if you could, I would appreciate it!


End file.
